Field
This disclosure is generally related to video monitoring. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for facilitating bandwidth efficient and scalable video monitoring via a network.
Related Art
In recent years, the phenomenal growth of cloud service has resulted in a huge demand in networked devices. Particularly, video monitoring services, such as video surveillance, which are often based on connectivity to a video recorder, are becoming increasingly dependent on the cloud. In a typical video monitoring system, one or more cameras stream videos to a centralized recorder for recording the video stream. If a video recorder is coupled to the cameras via a network interface (e.g., Ethernet), the recorder is referred to as a network video recorder (NVR).
In a small deployment, such as a home monitoring system, deploying such an NVR is non-trivial and costly. As a result, an NVR can reside in the cloud and the cameras deployed in a home can communicate with the NVR via the Internet to facilitate recording support to the cameras. One challenge is how to provide recording support from a cloud via a network connection, whose bandwidth is shared among many other devices, without a local NVR while providing a user with the flexibility to utilize the recorded video in a useful and desired way. In many cases, a video may not include any relevent event in its entire duration. Continuously streaming such a video feed can drain the bandwidth of a network without providing any useful information to the user.
Furthermore, some users may require full recording of a video while some other users may only require video recording associated with a specific event (e.g., detection of a motion) from a full recording. As a result, a video monitoring system often maintains a full recording and an additional event-triggered recording of the video associated with the desired event. This can lead to inefficient usage of network bandwidth and storage capabilities.
Additionally, the user may wish to use a video recording for specific purposes (e.g., neighborhood security). However, typically a user is required to extract the corresponding video recording and separately use the video recording. Video monitoring systems often do not provide integrated platform for utilizing the recorded videos for typical use cases.